Were Stronger Together HH
by crazycanuck2
Summary: Harry has had a boring summer with the Dursleys until a letter from Ron comes and tells him about a competition and Harry realizes he has to confess something to someone
1. Confessions from the Heart

Were Stronger Together – Year 6

Chapter 1

Confessions From the Heart

Harry was lying on his bed wondering if this dreadful summer with the Dursleys was ever going to end. It was July 6 and Harry was thinking about writing to one of his friends when he heard tapping on the window and saw an owl. He let the owl in and untied the parchment from its leg. Harry opened it up and read it.  
  
_Dear Harry, I hope you have had a good summer so far. You'll never believe it but my dad got us tickets to the 4th annual World Wizards Dueling Competition, which is being held from the 11th to the 18th! I was hoping you could come because Hermione is and it wouldn't be as fun without my best friend. Send us back your response and we will pick you up on the 9th at 11:00 am if you can come and you can stay the rest of the summer with us.  
Hope to see you then  
Ron_   
  
Harry was so excited about this and ran downstairs to talk with his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, my friend Ron wants to know if I want to go to a dueling competition and stay the rest of the summer with him" said Harry excitedly." He would be picking me up on the 9th at 11:00 am"  
  
"So you mean to tell me we wont get to see our favorite nephew for another year" said Vernon sarcastically.  
  
"er - yeah" replied Harry.  
  
"You may go boy, but I'll tell you this your gonna have to work your ass off for the next three days" Vernon said.  
  
Harry didn't like the fact about working really hard for three days but he didn't want to be stuck here all summer so he happily said "that's fine im gonna go owl him then."

Harry ran upstairs so he could reply to his best friend Ron. When he got back to his room he saw pigwidgeon, Rons owl,flying around the room waiting impatiently for Harrys reply. So Harry wasted no time and got out his quill and some parchment and began to write  
  
_Dear Ron, Its nice to hear from you but unfortunatly my summer has been the same as mormal, dreadful! My aunt and uncle have agreed to let me go but i have to work non-stop untill you pick me up, but hey im so excited about leaving this place that it doesnt matter to me. I have never heard of this World Wizards Dueling Competition before but it sounds really interesting and something i would ant to compete in. I cant wait to see you and Hermione, my summers been real lonely so far and i miss both of you and your whole family, well maybe not Percy.   
Ill see you soon  
Harry_  
  
Harry sealed it and tied it to pidwidgeon and the owl set off with Harrys response.

It was around dinner time and Harry was starving, even though he knew he wouldnt get much to eat. Harry heard Aunt Petunia knocking on his door for him to come to dinner.  
  
''Im coming," Harry yelled to her, and he got up and went downstairs. Harrys plate looked like usual it had a piece of bread and some potatoes, but it was food.  
  
Then Vernon spoke ''now boy when were all done eating you will clear off the table and do the dishes that you havnt done in almost a week!"  
  
Harrys summer before this had gone easy and they hadnt mad him do much either but he never remembered them telling him to do the dishes. Now that hes going somewhere though the Dursleys have got a reason to punish him. ''May i go up to my room after im done then?" he asked.  
  
''Yes but remember your up early tomorrow to do more work" Vernon replied.  
  
So everybody finished their dinner and Harry got up and cleared the table and started the dishes. The dishes didnt take as long as he thought they would and he was odne in about an hours time and decided to back up to his room to feed Hedwig. Harry would have loved to write to Sirius and tell him about wizard's competition but after what happened in his fifth year he obviously couldn't which saddened him thinking about it. So he crawled into his bed and decided just to try and sleep even though it's been hard to because he always thought about Sirius and had nightmares about the time Sirius died.

Surprisingly Harry fell asleep fast and didn't have a nightmare instead Ron, Hermione and himself were dueling Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in front of everybody at the dueling competition and it seemed that they were winning until Malfoy screamed ''avada kedavra" and a bright green light was heading Hermione's way.  
  
Harry woke up screaming and had tears in his eyes until he realized it was just a dream and didn't actually happen. If it did though Harry would be devastated because he cared a lot for Hermione and lately he even is starting care for her as more than a friend but he didn't ever want to tell her though because he was scared to be embarrassed by it. He thought he might tell Ron though because he was his best friend.   
  
Harry had difficulty falling back asleep and it was only 1:30 in the morning but after half an hour he did fall back asleep but this time unfortunately it wasn't a good dream. It was when Sirius had died and he woke up with tears in his eyes again.  
  
Now it was at least 6:30 so he decided to get up and start work for his Aunt and Uncle. He got up took a shower than got dressed. He went downstairs to eat the little breakfast he got and then Aunt Petunia had given him a list of things to do. Mainly he had to clean the house and do some yard work, which wasn't to bad he thought.   
  
Cleaning the whole house was disastrous because it was a complete mess and took him all the way until lunchtime. Harry's lunch was rather very small he had half a bologna sandwich. After he finished that he started on yard work, which took him until 3:00, and he was allowed to take a 15-minute break. Then he started on more work until dinner, which wasn't much food either, but he ate it than cleared the table and did dishes.  
  
It was 7:00 and Harry was bored now that he was done working for the Dursleys. He read a book about quidditch for a bit than tried going to sleep.  
  
Harry had the same dream as last night were he was dueling with Malfoy who screamed ''avada kedavra" and a green flash hit Hermione in the chest, but this time he saw more and he went over to Hermione and started crying and took her hand and went on about how he never got to tell her how he felt about her. How he cared for her more than just a friend and Ron was looking at him with a puzzled look on his face but Ron reacted and cursed Malfoy so much that he knocked Malfoy unconscious. Ron also knocked Crabbe and Goyle unconscious and many ministry wizards came rushing over and took Malfoy off. Harry assumed to Azkaban. Dumbledore came over to Harry and they talked for quite awhile and Dumbledore told Harry ''its over now Voldemort will now triumph."' Why" asked Harry?  
''Because Harry, without Hermione around you will not be strong enough battle with him now"  
''Why wont I be strong enough" Harry asked very confused, his eyes were still wet and red with tears.  
''Harry I never told you this but if you and Hermione were together you could easily take down Voldemort and his army."  
Still confused Harry asked' but why together will we be able to take him down"   
''Because Harry, Im not quite sure how but together you share a bond that would of made you both the strongest witch and wizard alive but now it wont happen and Voldemort will win"  
  
All of a sudden Harry lost his dream and awoke. Slowly opening his eyes adjusting to the light he wondered if the dream were true, if so he would have to tell Hermione how he felt so they could be strong and defeat Voldemort.

Harry got dressed and got to work. The day had been going quite fast and Harry found himself already eating lunch, which was a bowl of tomato soup, which Harry thought was quite gross but he ate it because he was hungry.  
  
The rest of the day went fast as well but Harry was thinking about his dream from the previous night and wasn't paying attention to time. And soon enough he found himself at the dinner table eating dinner, which happened to be baked beans, and cabbage, which was even worse than lunch, but once again he ate it because he was still hungry from lunch. As he ate his beans he noticed that the rest of the Dursleys were eating tacos, which he had never had because the Dursleys never let him eat any of the good food they ate. So Harry finished eating and cleared the table and got started on dishes.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the night packing for tomorrow because he knew he wouldn't have time tomorrow because the Dursleys would work him until The Weasleys got here. By the time he had finished packing it was almost 9:00 and Harry decided getting sleep would be a good thing.  
  
Harry had the exact same dream again and the same things happened and it ended at the same point, he thought it definitely what Dumbledore said to be true and believed it. But the thing was he thought that he would have to kill Voldemort himself not with someone else. But he thought about it more and Dumbledore did say being with her would make him stronger it didn't mean Hermione had to kill him he just needed her by his side.

Harry definitely couldn't wait to see his friends now it was 7:30 in the morning and they would be there in 3-4 hours, he was so excited. He went to eat breakfast, one whole piece of toast and then had to get to work but all they made him do was dust the living room and clean the bathroom. Time was really going slow though and what felt like a whole day was really one hour and he finally finished his work at 10:00 leaving him an hour of freedom before the Weasleys came to pick him up. He wondered how they would come though because last time Uncle Vernon wasn't to happy when they used floo powder and Dudley ate a ton tongue toffee back in year four. Harry still remembers how funny that was.  
  
Harry was waiting with the Dursleys in the living room at quarter to eleven awaiting the Weasleys arrival.  
  
''Boy I swear this will be the last time you ever go anywhere if those people of yours shows up in that fireplace again and they better look like normal people this time too because I don't want our neighbors getting suspicious" Vernon had strictly told him.  
  
Just after Vernon had said that there was a knock on the door and it appeared that they arrived by car but Harry thought they lost their car in year two when him and Ron used it to get to Hogwarts. The car is still in the forest as far as I know, unless they got a new one. When Uncle Vernon opened the door he saw Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred & George who were all wearing normal clothes even Mr Weasley. Harry couldn't believe how beautiful Hermione looked, she had definitely changed a bit since the last time he saw her which wasnt even that long ago.  
  
''Harry" he heard both Ron and Hermione scream.''We have missed you so much" they both said as they squashed him with a huge bear hug.  
  
''Yeah ive missed both of you alot too"he said.  
  
"Hey, Harry" Harry heard the twins say.  
  
"Hey Fred, George how are you doing?" Harry asked  
  
"Great Harry, we have succesfully opened up our own joke shop now in Diagon Alley, and business is going great!" Fred replied.  
  
"Yeah and mom didnt like it at first and begged us not to and told us to get real jobs but now that shes realizing were making more than dad shes become really proud of us" George added.  
  
"Thats great you two, ill have to come visit you there sometime" Harry said.  
  
"Well we better get going then its a long ride home and we wouldnt want to miss dinner" interrupted Mr Weasley.   
  
"Ok bye Uncle Vernon,Aunt Petunia and Dudley" said Harry "see you next summer.  
  
"Yeah unfortunatly" responded Vernon "see ya boy."

When Harry stepped out the door he the most amazing thing ever, The Weasleys had a Mitsubishi Spider Eclipse for a car."Whose car"Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, its ours, we bought it with all of the money we have been making" replied George.  
  
"Awesome" said Harry.  
  
"Isnt it?" said Ron.  
  
"Extromio" said Mr Weasley pointing his wand at the car and the car made more roon so it was more like a van and had front,middle and back seats. Harry got in the back with Ron and Hermione who was in the middle.  
  
"So what exactly is this dueling thingy about" Harry asked loudly so everyone could hear.  
  
"Its an event that happens every hundred years and consists of 16 people who all are representing a country, George and Fred tried out for England but didnt make it" Ron told him.  
  
"Hey we came close but that girl named Lesley McKenna from England beat me in the final and Fred in the semis she was just awesome i wouldnt be surprised if she does good in the competition" answered George.  
  
"Wow so who do u think will win then?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well either the English girl, Crystal Netra from Sweden or the Bulgarian Alexsander Dackaroff but who knows anyone could win!" said fred.  
  
"Sounds good" said Harry.  
  
All the way there they talked alot about the competition and there summers and arrived at the burrow around 4:00. As soon as they walked in the door Mrs Weasley came over and gave Harry a big hug and said "Harry dear how have you been?"  
  
"Fine" he replied.  
  
"Thats good"said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Hey Harry" he heard and turned around and saw Ginny.  
  
"Hi Ginny" he replied.  
  
"Harry dear go put your things up in Rons room and do what you want, we wont be eating for another hour and a half" Mrs Weasley told him.  
  
"Ok" he said.  
  
As they were walking up the stairs to Rons room, Ron asked him if he wanted to play some quidditch."Sure Ron but I want to talk to Hermione first so give me 10 minutes" he told Ron.  
  
Ron gave him a really puzzling look but said "ok, but i dont know whats so important to tell her."  
  
"I just need to talk to her thats all its about a dream that i dont quite understand and she might be able to help me, ill explain it to you later" he explained to him.  
  
"Ok Harry" Ron said.  
  
He unpacked some of his things and grabbed his firebolt and sat it at the door and went to find Hermione. When he saw her he went up to her and said "Hermione can we go for a short walk maybe because i need to talk to you"  
  
"Sure" she said.

So they set off for a small walk and Hermione asked "so Harry what did you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Well i wanna talk to you about a dream i had it made me realize some things" Harry told her.  
  
"Like what?" She said.   
  
"Well for one it made me realize that i have to tell you something and dont laugh at me, but i care for you Hermione but not as a friend, i want us to be more than just friends because i like you Hermione, alot but ive never had the guts to tell you for about 2 years now and i hope you feel the same way" he explained, now that he was completely red in the face.  
  
Hermione was completely shocked at what he said and never thought he felt that way about her but she was happy that he did because she felt the same way. She hugged Harry and said "Oh Harry I never knew you felt that way about me, but i feel the same way and agree we should be more than just friends. Than she let him go and looked into his emerald green eyes and there lips met in what happened to be a long kiss until someone else spoke.  
  
"Ahem, i was just checkin to see if you two were comin to play quidditch or not but i guess i came at the wrong time" they heard Fred say.  
  
Oh No!thought Harry, Fred just caught Hermione and I kissing. "Well be there in like 2 minutes Fred" harry said blushing "and dont tell Ron well tell him ourselves."  
  
"Ok you 2 lovebirds" yelled Fred.

"When do you think we should tell people Harry?" Hermione asked him.   
  
"After quidditch"he replied.  
  
"Ok".   
  
So they walked back to the burrow and Harry picked up his Firebolt and headed to where everyone else was. "Did you get your dream sorted out Harry?" he heard Ron ask him.  
  
"Yeah, I did, I'll tell you about it later" he said.  
  
"Ok Harry, your playing seeker against Ginny" Ron said.  
  
So the teams were Ron-keeper Fred-beater Harry-seeker and Hermione-chaser against Charlie-keeper George-beater Ginny-seeker and Bill-chaser. Harry was surprised that Hermione played and she was doing pretty good, she was beating Bill 40-30 and Harry was keeping an eye open for the snitch. 20 minutes later after it was 90-70 for Hermione, Harry had seen it, it was hovering just above the ground and was close to him. In about the quickest time ever he sped towards the ground and at the last time he pulled up and pulled off a wonski faint (spelling?). He had done it he had gotten the snitch in about record time for chasing it. Ginny wasnt to happy though but she got over it.  
  
"Nice move you pulled off their Harry" he ehard Fred say as he shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks" he replied  
  
"Nice game Harry" Hermione had said.   
  
"Thanks, you played good to you outplayed Bill!" Harry commented.  
  
"Ya well it was luck" she said.   
  
"I doubt that, you should seriously try out for chaser on the school team now that Angelinas gone, and im most likely gonna be captain too" he told her.  
  
"I'll think about it" Hermione replied.

"Ok" said Harry.  
  
So they headed back to the burrow to eat dinner. Mrs Weasley had cooked a fantastic meal and Harry had eaten more than he had all summer in just one night. It was pretty silent and Harry thought it was the right time time to announce what he had to say. "Everyone I have something important to say" Harry said breaking the silence.  
  
"What is it Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked him.  
  
"As of today, Hermione and I are going out together" Harry had told them.  
  
Smiles appeared on pretty much everyones face except for Ginny's and everyone had said congratulations except for Ginny.   
  
"Mom, may I be excused?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes dear" replied Mrs Weasley, and Ginny ran up to her room.   
  
"Whats her problem?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well she has really liked Harry ever since his second year but I thought she had gotten over him" Hermione answered.  
  
"Maybe she hasnt and shes just been lying and hiding it" Ron said.   
  
"Well ill go and talk to her then" Hermione said and she got up and went upstairs after Ginny. Harry sat there thinking of how sexy and gorgeous she looked but was soon brought to life when he heard Rons voice.  
  
"I always knew you two would end up together" he said."Hermione told me last year how she liked you but said she would be to embarassed to tell you and told me not to but i knew you liked her i could see it."  
  
"I cant belive that, well i guess i was the same way though but i never told you" Harry responded. By now everyone had left the table except for Harry, Ron and the twins who were talking about their Joke Shop.

Hermione walked up the stairs towards Ginny's room and knocked on her door."Go away!" Ginny had screamed.   
  
"Ginny its Hermione let me in and we will talk" she told her.  
  
Ginny opened the door her eyes red and wet and said coldly "what do you want now?""Are you and Harry gonna start kissing in front of me now to make me more jealous?"   
  
"No,Ginny i would never do that I wanted to see what was bothering you but i guess i see what it is now"Hermione had answered.  
  
"How could you go out with Harry? I wanted him but you stole him from me!" Ginny yelled and slapped Hermione in the face.  
  
"Im sorry Ginny but we both have feelings for each other, im sorry Harry doesnt feel that way about you and i thought you had gotten over him?" Hermione said.  
  
"I hadnt i just pretended I did but your right he doesnt feel that way about me and i should move on, im sorry Hermione but I was just jealous at first and acted wrong can you forgive me?" Ginny aked Hermione.  
  
"Yes Ginny I understand" Hermione said.   
  
"Thanks" said Ginny."Lets go back downstairs and Hermione promise me one thing that you and Harry dont show to much affection in front of me?"  
  
"Dont worry Ginny we wont, lets go" Hermione responded.

Hermione and Ginny walked downstairs to find Harry and Ron talking about quidditch."Is that all you two ever talk about?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well all you ever want to talk about is homework and how we should study like you do for the upcoming year" Ron answered back.  
  
"Oh please I just thought if you studied you could be ahead of everyone and get good marks but I never said you had to" replied Hermione.  
  
"And i dont plan on it either"said Ron.  
  
"Well I will abit but not till after the dueling competition tomorrow, which reminds me, Ron how are we getting there?"Harry asked.  
  
"Same as the Quidditch World Cup, by portkey" Ron answered.  
  
"Oh ok, and how long is it" Harry asked again.  
  
"Its predicted to be a week long, so we will be camping again"   
  
"Cool" said Harry."Who all is going?"   
  
"Everyone except Mom and Percy obviously who still wants nothing to do for the family" Ron told him.  
  
"How did your dad afford tickets for like 10 people?" Harrys asked.   
  
"He didnt, Fred & George did with there new jobs, they were given them for free for running the best joke shop in the wizarding world for ages" Ron answered.  
  
"Wow" said Harry.  
  
"Umm..Harry I brought Ginny down for a reason you know I think you should listen to her" Hermione interupted.  
  
Ginny explained to Harry why she was angry and everything and Harry forgave her for it.  
  
"Well im going to bed Harry see you in the morning, by the way were up at 6:00 am" Ron told him.  
  
"Ok good night Ron" Harry said to him.  
  
"Im going up to" said Ginny.  
  
So it was just Harry and Hermione left alone everyone by now was in bed except for Fred & George who were in private conversation in the living room.  
  
"You wanna go for another walk Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Sure" he replied.  
  
Once they were outside holding hands in the night it was so beautiful with the stars and everything.  
  
"Oh Harry its so beautiful out here" Hermione had said.  
  
"Ya but not as beautiful as you" Harry told her. Hermione went red and started kissing him on the lips and Harry did the same back. After about 5 minutes they continued their night stroll and found a bench and decided to sit on it.  
  
"Harry, when I was talking to Ginny she told me to not show to much affection towards each other because she was still jealous and didnt wnat to see it because it might upset her again" Hermione explained to him.  
  
"Ok but Ginnys not here right now is she" said Harry as he leaned into kissing Hermione who returned it back. It was starting to get late and Harry took Hermiones hand and said "Come on Hermione its getting late I think we should head back and get some sleep its like 10:30."   
  
"Ya ok Harry, Im tired too" Hermione replied. They walked back holding hands and gave each other a small kiss before going into different rooms.  
  
When Harry walked into Ron's room he surprisingly heard "Have fun out there Harry, I didn't think you two were that crazy for each other" which he recognized as Rons voice.  
  
"What, are you telling me you watched us?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Well ya i could see you clearly out of my room" Ron told him.  
  
Harry went completely red and told him "Well im going to bed and please don't spy on our private sessions anymore."  
  
"Oh dont worry i wont" said Ron in a non believable kind of voice. Harry fell asleep easily again because he was so tired.

Chapter 12

The World Wizards Dueling Competition

_Harry saw Voldemort and Wormtail talking and he heard Voldemort say "Wormtail we must capture the girl at the competition or we may just be doomed."  
  
"But lord what can a little girl do to you the greatest sorcerer in the world" he heard Wormtail say.  
  
"Its not what she can do its what she can do to Potter that im worried about we need to capture her before they figure out there strengths" Voldemort was saying.   
  
"Ok sir i will arrange for Lucius Malfoy to get her for he will be there with his son Draco" Wormtail said.  
  
"Excellent thinking Wormtail now go send message to him" Voldemort said._   
  
Then his dream ended with Ron overtop of him. "Whats wrong Harry you look worried."  
  
"My scar is hurting bad and I just had a dream about Volde-" but he was cut out by Ron saying"Dont say his name"  
  
"Ok he-who-must-not-be-named is planning on Hermione being captured by Lucius Malfoy at the competition" Harry told Ron.  
  
"What but that was just a dream" said Ron.  
  
"Ron when my scar hurts it is not a dream" said Harry."Im gonna be keeping an eye on Hermione while were there I am not gonna let that happen."

Mr Weasley came in and said very excitedly "You two boys ready for the competition?"  
  
"Yes dad we just need to get dressed" Ron said.  
  
"Ok boys but hurry up" said Mr Weasley.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly got dressed and grabbed there things and met up with everyone else downstairs.  
  
"What time is the first match?" Harry asked.  
  
"At 11:30 which gives us enough time to set up camp and everything" answered Mr Weasley.

"Were getting there the same way as the Quidditch World Cup and Fred,George,Bill and Charlie will be apparating so lets go" Mr Weasley told Hermione,Ron,Harry and Ginny.  
  
So they set off for the portkey and when they got there Mr Weasley said "Now look for anything trashy."   
  
They looked around for anything that looked like a portkey. Finally Harry and Hermione saw it, it was an old and flat soccer ball so they picked it up and the five of them gathered around it and Mr Weasley looked at his watch and said "perfect timing..five..four..three..two..one."  
  
Harry felt a slight tug around his navel and was swept off his feet and ended up in the same place where the Quidditch World Cup was held.  
  
"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.  
  
This time their site manager was a Mr. Sleeman and he was a friendly fellow who showed them everything and they arrived at their campsite. Mr Weasley wasnt that bad this time setting up the two tents but he still took awhile.  
  
"Mr Weasley, who is staying in each tent?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione,Ginny along with Bill in that one and the rest of us in this one" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Umm after the dream I had last night I think me and Ron should stay with Hermione and Ginny" said Harry.  
  
"Why what dream did you have last night Harry?" Mr Weasley asked him.  
  
Harry explained the whole dream to Mr Weasley without Hermione hearing.   
  
"Why that Lucius better not touch Hermione" Mr Weasley said."Ya you two may stay with them."  
  
"Thanks" said Harry.

Harry actually thought it would be cool sharing a tent with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry had a seperate room with Ron and Ginny and Hermione had one and there was a small living room type thing.  
  
"This is gonna be awesome but it would be better if I could share my room with Hermione but im not arguing" said Harry.  
  
"Maybe we could convince them to switching with us one night" whispered Hermione. Harry smiled after that.   
  
"Hey everybody lets go for a walk and see whos here" said Ron.  
  
"Alright" said Harry,Hermione and Ginny.   
  
They walked down their street and saw lots of people they didnt know but saw a girl about their age who said "Hey your Harry Potter."  
  
"er, ya I am what is your name?"   
  
"Ash Magna, im going to Hogwarts this year I just switched schools because I moved" the girl told them.  
  
"Hi im Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny" Ron said.  
  
"And im Hermione Granger, Harrys girlfriend" she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all I will see you at Hogwarts then?" Ash said.   
  
"Ya we hope to see you there too" said Ron.  
  
As they were walking away Ron said "Bloody Hell shes beautiful."   
  
"Looks like Ron might get himself a girlfriend" said Harry.  
  
"That would be awesome" said Ron.

They kept walking and Ron said "Hey thats Lesley Mckenna the girl who beat Fred & George in qualifying that must mean others from the competition are here."  
  
They went over and Ron said "hey Lesley its Ron im fred & Georges brother remember you beat them in qualifyng?"  
  
"Yes i remember you and Fred & George they were funny people" Lesley said. She was in about her early 20's and was a medium size person, she had brown hair that went past her shoulders and green eyes.  
  
"Is anyone else from the competition in this area?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes everyone is, hey your Harry Potter arent you?"  
  
"Ya I am" said Harry.   
  
"Nice to meet you Harry" Lesley said.  
  
"You to and good luck today we wil all be rooting for you" said Harry.  
  
"Ya were gonna go talk to some of the other competitors and good luck" said Ron.  
  
"Thanks but be careful there not all friendly and not all awake" Lesley told them.  
  
"Hey that guy looks sort of like Krum" said Ron.  
  
"Ya but he looks like a person you dont want to talk to" said Hermione.  
  
"Ya i agree" Ginny added.  
  
"Hey i didnt know Canada and the United States were connected with the wizarding world" said Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah every country is" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah theres a school near Toronto for North Americans, I think its called Starlings or something" said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione you are very smart its nice to have someone like you around when were to stupid to know things ourselves" said Harry.

Harry thought about kissing Hermione but he remembered Ginny was with them so he took her hand instead. Hermione smiled at him as they continued walking seeing who the competitiors were. They saw a girl with short blue hair and purple eyes who had a swedish flag on her site. They kept walking and someone else was passing them and said "hey your Harry Potter!"  
  
"Yes i am" said Harry.  
  
The woman was young and had long russet hair in a french braid and she had moacha eyes. She was a bit small and had a daisy tattoo on her shoulder. "I'm Ginger Brown from Germany, I can't belive Im meeting Harry Potter, who are these other people with you?"  
  
"Umm, this is my girlfriend Hermione and Ron and his sister Ginny" said Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" she said.  
  
"Ya you too and good luck today" said Harry. They also met people from Romania and Japan, and once they were out of the competitiors area they talked to Dean and Seamus for a bit. They saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle far away and decided it was a good time to head back and it was already 9:00 and would take them 30 minutes to walk back and they were hungry. Once they were back Mr Weasley had cooked some food over the fire and it was ready to eat. Harry saw that there was a girl sitting with George "Whose that with George?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh thats his new girlfriend, Julie Dougherty she is actually perfect for George they get along so well" said Ron.  
  
"Thats nice to see" said Hermione. The girl had brown shoulder length hair, light skin and blue eyes and seemed to be laughing as she talked to George.  
  
Their breakfast was good and Harry ate lots of it. After that played they played some exploding snaps with Fred because he was lonely now that his brother had a girlfriend and at like 10:30 they finished playing. The competition would be starting in 1 hour and Harry was getting excited and he could tell the others were too. 15 minuted later Mr Weasley said "alright everyone lets head there it will take awhile just to get seated and everything."  
  
They ended up going through the same forest and you would swear it was the Quidditch World Cup again except for there were no quidditch hoops and the middle of the stadium was set up like it would be for a wrestling ring in the olympics there were three big circular rings which meant three games would be going on at once. They had there very own row with noone in it right up front so they didnt need omnioculars this time. He saw a brochure in front of him that read:  
Welcome to the World Wizards Dueling Competition   
  
Today the preliminary round of 16 wll be competing and will be knocked down to 8 by the end of the day. Here are is the tournament ladder:  
  
**_Spain [Alejandra Campos]  
vs Today at 11:30  
Brazil [Maximillian Jameson]  
  
United States [Tabba]  
vs Today at 11:30  
Mexico [Nina Mitra]  
  
Canada [Sport Walker]  
vs Today at 11:30  
China [Myles Diffenbache]   
  
Australia [Starshine]  
vs Today at 1:30  
Peru [Carolina Agama]  
  
Sweden [Crystal Netra]  
vs Today at 1:30  
Japan [Shoraku Ryusaki]  
  
Italy [Fiorenza Erdely]  
vs Today at 1:30  
Romania [Ivan Haremza]  
  
Germany [Ginger Brown]  
vs Today at 3:30  
Bulgaria [Alexsander Dackaroff]  
  
France [Cygnus White]  
vs Today at 1:30  
England [Lesley McKenna]   
_**  
"Ah that sucks Englands match isnt til the end of the day" said Harry.  
  
"Because there saving the best for last" said Hermione and placed her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  



	2. The World Wizards Dueling Competition

Chapter 2

The World Wizards Dueling Competition

Harry heard a voice that boomed across the whole stadium and he recognized it as Ludo Bagmans. "Welcome Wizards and Witches to the 4th annual World Wizards and Witches Dueling Competition! The matches should take an average of 15 minutes or so and you should have an hour or so in between matches to do whatever you want in the stadium but you may not leave today or you will not be allowed back in.""Today will be the preliminary round of 16 and the losers will be put in a consalation group and will have the chance at a small prize, the winner of the competition will recieve 5000 galleons of prize money! second place will recieve 2500 galleons and third place 1000 galleons along with gold, silver and bronze medals! The same goes for the conselation group except the winner will recieve 1000 galleons, second place 600 galleons and third will get 250 galleons!.""I will now introduce the competitors for this years Dueling Competition!"  
  
"Wow thats alot of money you could of won Fred and George" said Harry.  
  
Then Bagman's voice came again. "Introducing our hometown representative who beat out George Weasley to come here..Lesley McKenna!"  
  
The crowd erupted with applause for Lesley McKenna. "She wll be using a 8'3/4" redwood wand with a phoenix feather!" Bagman announced.  
  
"We talked to her earlier she seems like a really nice person" said Harry.   
  
"Next up I would like to introduce from Italy! Fiorenza Erdely who was born in the US but now lives in Italy, he will be using a 10" holly wand with a pegasus feather" bellowed Bagman. The Italian crowd erupted with cheering but everyone else just clapped. The Italian had short messy strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and he was quite tall. "Next from Germany..Ginger Louise Brown! Who will be using a 8'1/2' cocoa tree wand with a dragon heartstring!" screamed Bagman and the German crowd went wild. Harry, Ron, Hermion and Ginny had met her earlier. "From France...Cygnus Lyra White who will be using an 11' driftwood wand with a puffskein wool!" Bagman screamed again. The French girl had long whitish blonde hair and misty grey eyes. "Next from Bulgaria and no its not Viktor Krum but he is his cousin..Alexsander Dackaroff who will be using a 9'1/2' redwood wand with a phoenix feather" bellowed Bagman. When he walked out Harry remembered him being the guy they saw earlier and he did look almost identical to Krum.  
  
"I think maybe hes lying and is really Krum in disguise" said Ron.  
  
"Dont be stupid Ron why would he disguise him self" answered Hermione.  
  
"I dunno" said Ron.  
  
"Next all the way from the United States of America...Tabba who will bve using a 10' willow wand with a unicorn hair" yelled Bagman. The American had chestnut brown hair and bluish grey eyes. "And the United States neighbour from Canada...Sport Caley Walker! Who will be using a 12'3/4' pine wand with a house-elf hair" hollered Bagman. The Canadian didnt have a huge crowd but they made themselves heard as they were a crazy bunch of people.  
  
"Wow those Candians are letting people know who they are" said Harry.  
  
"Also all the way from Australia...Starshine who will be using a 6' unicorn hair" Bagman yelled. She had blonde hair with red highlights and eyes that changed colour. "And from Sweden...Crystal Vega Libra Netra who will be using a 9' rosewood wand with a fwooper feathercore" Bagman screamed. Harry and the others had seen her when they were walking earlier shes the one that had the flag on her site.


	3. Let the Games Begin!

Chapter 3

Let the Games Begin!

"From Spain..Alejandra Lucia Campos who will be using a 11'1/2' ebony wand with a banshee hair" bellowed Bagman. She had short wavy black hair and hazel eyes. "From Romania..Ivan Haremza who will be using a 10' willow wand with a unicorn hair" Bagman yelled. He had medium length dark brown hair with scarlet eyes and was real skinny with a crooked nose. "From Japan..Shoraku Ryusaki who will be using an 8'/4' yew wand with a unicorn hair" Bagman bellowed. He had very short jet-black hair and black eyes and was quite short but chubby looking. "From Peru..Carolina E Pizarro Remon de Agama who will be using a 13' cedar wand with a dragon heartstring" screamed Bagman. She had curly brunette hair just below her shoulder and had pierced ears, her eyes were a dark chocolate color and was small compared to the others. "From Brazil..Maximillian Coverse Jameson who will be using a 14' elm wand with a dragon heartsring"yelled Bagman. He had whitish blonde shoulder length hair with green eyes and had a snake on left forearm. "From China..Myles Kido Diffenbache who will be using a 16'1/4' oak wand with a unicorn tail hair" screamed Bagman. He had sandy brown blonde hair and bluish green eyes and looked really athletic. "And last but not least from Mexico..Nina Mitra who will be using a 11' mahogany wand with a phoenix feather" shouted Bagman. She was short like the girl from Peru and had brown hair that was past her shoulders and had brown eyes.  
  
"Yay its finally gonna start now" said Harry.  
  
Then Bagman's voice filled the stadium again "Now we will have our first three matches which will be Spain vs. Brazil in ring 1, United States vs. Mexico in Ring 2 and Canada vs. China in Ring 3" shouted Bagman.   
  
"Hey guys what do you say we all make bets on who's gonna win each match for fun" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Ok I pick Spain, US and China" said Ron.  
  
"Ill pick opposite of you, Brazil, Mexico and Canada" said Hermione.   
  
"Brazil, Us and Canada" said Harry.  
  
"Spain, US and Canada" said Fred.  
  
"Brazil, Mexico and China" said George.  
  
"Im going with Fred" said Bill.  
  
"Ill go opposite, Brazil, Mexico and China" said Charlie.  
  
"Same as Harry" said Ginny.   
  
"Alright and I will go with Spain, US and China" said Mr Weasley and he used his wand and recorded everything on a piece of parchment.

"Three..two..one" screamed Bagman. And the matches started and in Ring 1 the Spanish girl Alejandra had thrown an 'expelliaramus' spell at the Brazilian but he blocked it with a quick counter curse. In ring 2 the American threw a spell Harry hadn't heard about 'funternio' they screamed and caught the Mexican off guard and he flew about 6feet backwards and he was having a hard time getting up and the referee yelled "five..four..three..two."  
  
Then the Mexican got up but wasn't standing well. Over in ring 3 the Canadian was so quick that she ended the match in like 5 minutes and the crowd went so crazy that Harry swore they were the home crowd.  
  
"Wow that Canadian was good and that crowd is crazy" said Harry.   
  
"Well that means me, George and Charlie have all lost, stupid Canadians" said Ron.  
  
"Hey Canadians obviously aren't stupid Ron they just kicked some ass" Harry told him.  
  
Back in ring 1 the Brazilian managed to hit the Spanish girl with 'stupefy' but it didn't have much effect and the Spanish girl hit him with a jelly legs spell and he was down for five seconds and Alejandra was the winner. There wasn't as much applause for her but she still had a lot of pride on her face.  
  
"That was a smart move, make it so he cant stand" said Hermione.  
  
"Ya I definitely wouldn't have thought of it" said Harry.  
  
Over in ring 2 the American finished off the Mexican in a long 20-minute battle.

"Oh ya, who is the winner!" said Fred with pride.  
  
"Your not the only winner" said Bill.  
  
"Oh, right, you picked the same as me" said Fred, the pride gone from his face.   
  
"So what do you wanna do Harry? Its like 11:50 we got like another hour" said Hermione.  
  
"Anything, as long as Im with you" Harry answered her.  
  
"Your so sweet" she said and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek because Ginny was there.  
  
"Hey you guys wanna check out the venues" asked Ron.  
  
"Ya that sound good" said Harry.  
  
They walked around and stopped at a cafe type place and got some butterbeers. They saw a venue that said 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'.  
  
"Hey I didn't know Fred & George had other stores" said Harry.  
  
"Oh ya they got small venues at events like these and have some smaller stores in other countries, they even beat out Zonkos joke shop now" said Ron.   
  
Harry saw some new things he hadn't seen before like something that looked clearly like a chocolate frog but the man said it had a gross liquid in it but wasn't poisonous. They then came along a jewellery store.  
  
"Aww, I love that necklace but I can't possibly afford it, its 72 galleons" said Hermione who looked disappointed. The necklace was nice it had a pure gold chain with 3 pure red diamonds hanging on it that were heart shaped. Harry knew he could afford it but it was a bit pricey for someone other then him.

"Go ahead Hermione take it" said Harry.  
  
"But Harry I can't afford it, look at the price" said Hermione.  
  
"I know you can't, but I can" said Harry with a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Harry, no! don't be spending that much money on me! Its too much" said Hermione in a loud but not angry voice.  
  
"Don't worry I want too I don't care I still have lots of money" said Harry. "Consider a gift with no purpose but the fact that I love you very much."  
  
"Oh Harry I love you too, your such the sweetest person" said Hermione and kissed him on the lips even though Ginny was around she didn't care she loved him so much.  
  
"Oh sorry Ginny, forgot you were here" said Hermione.  
  
"Its okay Hermione, I've really moved on this time, I found somebody when you were playing exploding snaps he's really sweet and Im meeting him at second intermission" said Ginny blushing.  
  
"Wow that's great Ginny, Who he is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not telling yet" said Ginny.  
  
"Ah come on Ginny you can tell, as long as it's not Malfoy" said Ron.  
  
"No its definitely not Malfoy, I wouldn't go out with him if he paid me a million galleons" said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione here's the 72 galleons you better go pay" said Harry.  
  
"Oh right thanks for reminding me or I would've walked away without paying" said Hermione.  
  
She paid for it and they kept walking. Harry looked at his watch, it said 12:45. "We have another half hour until we have to be back" said Harry.

Ron's POV

"Im gonna go meet someone" said Ginny and she left.  
  
"Ya im gonna go to and leave you two alone" he said.  
  
"Ok but watch yourself" said Hermione.  
  
'well its not like it's me he's after' he thought but didn't say anything because for one he didn't want to worry her and for two he didn't want to start an argument. He ended up stopping to get something to eat again and while he was stuffing his face he was startled when he heard someone say "hey its Ron."  
  
He looked behind him and saw Ash who they met earlier in the day. "Hi hwow wart wou" he said with his face stuffed.  
  
Ash giggled and said "Im fine thank you, may I sit with you, I have noone really to talk to."  
  
He was finding it hard to speak but managed to say "Erm..yes..u..can."   
  
She giggled again and sat down beside him and asked "what year are you going into?"  
  
"Er..6th" said Ron.   
  
"Wow..so am I!" said Ash looking happy. " said Ron.  
  
"Do you mind me hanging around with you guys at school because you're the only ones I would really know?" she asked him.  
  
"Er, yes you can as long as you're not in Slytherin house" said Ron who was now able to speak.  
  
"What, there's houses at Hogwarts?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes there's Gryffindoor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin which is were the evil people go who hate wizards who aren't pure bloods" he said.   
  
"Wow but don't worry Im not the evil type of person and don't care about blood type, what house are you in?" she asked him.  
  
"Gryffindor" he said with pride.  
  
"Well I hope I get put there" said Ash.  
  
they talked more for 15 minutes then Ash said "Well I better go the second matches are starting soon, do you wanna meet me here next intermission" she asked.  
  
"Ugh..sure Id love to, so see ya then" said Ron.  
  
"Ya, see ya" she said and kissed him on the cheek and he turned about the color of his hair maybe even redder. Then they each departed separate ways.

Harry and Hermione's POV

It was nice to have some time alone with Hermione and just as they were about to kiss they were interrupted and heard "Well Well, if it isn't Potter and the mudblood, oh im so sorry I ruined your kissing moment" said Malfoy.  
  
"Shut your face you git!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Now why would I listen to a mudblood lover like Potter" said Malfoy.  
  
"You better listen to me or else your gonna wish you had" Harry told him.   
  
"Malfoy, get your death eater ass out of here!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Oh your gonna wish you never said that, MUDBLOOD!" yelled Draco and then yelled again "AVAD-."   
  
But Harry was way to quick for Draco and immediately threw a curse at him, which knocked him unconscious.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to my son!" yelled Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Your son! just tried to kill Hermione so I knocked him unconscious!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Why Draco would never do such a thing."   
  
"Actually, Lucius I saw it with my own eyes and Harry here is not lying" Harry turned around and saw Lupin.  
  
"And why should I believe you either Lupin?" asked Lucius.  
  
Then about 10 other witches and wizards yelled that they saw the same thing and Lucius had a look of defeat on his face and muttered a spell that brought Draco Malfoy conscious again. Immediately Lucius screamed at him "Draco, why would you do such a thing she is not supposed to be killed do you want to have your ass end up in jail because it just might with all the witnesses present you fool!" shouted Lucius.  
  
"Im sorry father but the mudblood called me a death eater and I was really offended" pleaded Malfoy.   
  
"Is this true Potter?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Yes it is but the way she was being treated he deserved it" said Harry.  
  
"I am going to contact the ministry and find out some info and when its done, Draco, Harry and Hermione will be contacted." said a man who obviously worked with the ministry.   
  
Harry went over to Remus Lupin and thanked him and asked him if he would walk back to their seats with him because of Lucius and explained his dream and everything. "Sure" Remus answered.

Georges POV

"Hey Julie" he said.  
  
"Hey George" she said and kissed him on the lips. "How did you enjoy the competition so far."  
  
"Oh, its been great, but Fred's kind of been angry that I've been spending so much time with you and not being with him much because you know from before that we were always side by side pulling pranks" said George.  
  
"Ya well, he'll get over it and he will find himself a girl sometime" said Julie.  
  
"Ya hopefully because I hate seeing like this he's starting to annoy people to do stuff with him but he's been so depressed lately, I mean the only time were really around each other is when were running our business but we don't actually run the store we manage it so I haven't been in the office much and he's just not himself, so if its alright with you I think we should still see ach other but not as much, I need to spend more time with Fred" explained George.  
  
"Ya I understand and agree with you, but Im gonna try and hook him up with somebody so he's not so lonely" said Julie.  
  
"Thanks, so if you don't mind I think I'll spend the second intermissions with him for the tournament then" said George.  
  
"That sounds good" said Julie and George leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips and then said "well then I guess its time to depart from each other so Ill see ya later after the competition."  
  
"Ok, see you then" said Julie and kissed him on the lips and departed.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred all met each other outside their gate. Harry, Hermione and Fred looked glum but the others were quite excited and Ron was still a bit red.  
  
"Whats wrong with you three?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing" lyed George.  
  
Harry whispered into Ron's ear "Come over here and Ill explain."  
  
Harry explained exactly what happened to Ron, and Ron was horror-struck and said "that bastard, Malfoy I knew he was evil like that trying to kill Hermione" he said in a low but angry voice with clenched fists.  
  
"So how was your time alone" asked Harry.  
  
"Er-it wasn't exactly a time alone, I er-was talking with that Ash girl that we met earlier and I think she likes me Harry she gave me a kiss on the cheek" said Ron.  
  
"Thats great Ron, now you might find yourself a girlfriend, Are you gonna ask her out then?" asked Harry.  
  
"I was thinking maybe later but I wanna get to know her more you know I dont know her much I only met her today, look at you and Hermione you guys knew each other for like 6 years before you starting going out" said Ron.  
  
"Ya i guess so, I understand" said Harry. "We should take our seats the others are waiting."  
  
"Ya we should" said Ron. They met the others again and took their seats in the stadium just in time to hear Bagman's voice saying "Welcome back witches and Wizards and here our second matches of the day" his voice filled the stadium. "In ring 1, Australia's Starshine vs. Perus Carolina Agama! In ring 2, Swedens Crystal Netra vs. Japans Shoraku Ryusaki! And in ring 3, Italy's Fiorenza Erdely vs. Romanias Ivan Haremza!" shouted Bagman.

The Australian and girl from Peru were having a great battle and Caroline from Peru was the smarter one and beat Sunshine from Australia in 13 minutes with a finishing 'rictosempra' spell. The small crowd from peru went wild.  
  
Over in ring 2, the Swedish girl, Crystal Netra was kicking the Japanese guy's ass, she was too quick and smart with her counter-curses for him and finished him in 6 minutes with a blasting curse. The swedish crowd went crazy and yelled "Japan sucks! Japan sucks!" which Harry thought was not needed because he simply thought Crystal was just smarter and faster and had a real good chance being the champion.  
  
Finally over in ring 3 it was a heated battle and the Italian bellowed 'conjuntiva' but the Romanian was quick and blocked it easily with a counter-curse avoiding his vision to go bad. Then the Romanian quickly shouted 'expelliarmus' but the Italian dodged it. Then after 22 minutes the Italian caught the Romanian by surprise by shouting 'impedimenta' which slowed him down and was able to finish him by yelling 'stupefy' and he flew out of the ring. The Romanians went nuts and there were at least 200 of them even though the stadium consists of like 80000 people which 60000 were from England.  
  
"Wow that was a good match!" said Harry. "So what do you guys wanna do this intermission."  
  
"Oh, i forgot to tell you Harry but I'm meeting Ash again this intermission" said Ron.  
  
"Thats fine I will just hang out with everyone else again and obviously Hermione Im not letting you leave me" said Harry.  
  
"Oh why would I leave you? I love you too much to do that" replied Hermione.  
  
"What about you, Fred & George what are you guys doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think were gonna get some food and play some pranks on people, hopefully we can find Malfoy and pull one on him and embarrass him" said George.   
  
"Umm George, I dont think you will be running into Malfoy today or in the future" said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Fred.  
  
"Lets just say hes probably ended his ass in Azkaban for awhile for attempted murder" said Harry. Everyone except for Ron gave him a puzzled look.

"Harry why is Malfoy going to Azkaban and why did he attempt murder?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione gave him a nod which told him it was okay to tell them and he said "when Hermione and I were alone earlier we ran into Malfoy and Hermione called him a death eater and he got really mad and shouted the killing curse at her but I was too quick for him and stopped him before he said it."There were looks of horror on everyones face on Ginny had a tear in her eye and looked angry.  
  
"That bstard how could he do that he almost killed Hermione, I sure hope he does end up in Azkaban, if he doesn't I might kill him myself!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Oh don't worry Ginny he's definatly going to end up in Azkaban, Lupin and a bunch of other witches and wizards saw him do it so we shouldn't have to worry, hes getting what he deserves" said Harry.  
  
"Well Harry Im leaving to meet Ash before Im late so watch yourselves and dont get into trouble" said Ron as he walked away.  
  
"Ya were going to leave too" said Fred & George as they walked away. Ginny left seconds after them to meet her new boyfriend that nobody knew about yet.

Harry and Hermiones POV  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand and said "What ever you do Hermione do not leave too far from me while we are at this competition please."  
  
"Oh Harry, your too protective and whats gonna happen if your not around?" she asked.  
  
"Well I dont wanna tell you this but I guess I better warn you, remember how Lucius Malfoy said Draco, why would you do such a thing she is not supposed to be killed, well he said that because I had a premonition, I think and it was about Voldemort telling Lucius that the perfect time to capture the girl was at the competition and he said things about them having powers that they dont know about and he was worried and I think it was us being together he was talking about so he wants to capture or kill you I think" Harry explained.  
  
"Oh Harry, why didnt you tell me? See you are too overprotective of me you should tell me when im in danger so I can be alert and be ready" said Hermione.  
  
"I know Im sorry" pleaded Harry."I wish there was a way that we could know where each other is in case one of is in trouble because I just couldn't live without you if something happened" said Harry.  
  
"Well it is said that when two people love each other so much that they can talk to each other in their minds no matter how far apart they are" Hermione explained to him.  
  
"Of course, thats probably what Dumbledore meant when he said you two share unique bonds and connections that make you strong, I think we should try to break into each others mind Hermione" said Harry.  
  
"Harry thats crazy! Were only sixteen, we cant love each other that much to be able to" said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I understand now that is one of our abilities we have to try it" pleaded Harry.   
  
"Ok we can try but I dont think it will come right away" said Hermione.  
  
They sat down and both concentrated on breaking into each others minds and after 15 minutes of trying Hermione heard a voice inside her head 'Hermione I love you very much, hey I think I did it, I reading your thoughts what are basically the same as mine.'  
  
"Harry you can do it but I cant unfortunatly" said Hermione with a small frown on her face.   
  
"Its ok Hermione you just have to concentrate real hard and clear any other thoughts, try saying what i did, I will think about things so you can tell if your in my mind or not" explained Harry.  
  
"Ok, i'll try" said hermione.   
  
After about another 10 minutes Hermione was about to give up when she heard Harry but opened her eyes and his lips weren't moving and she heard 'I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and play quidditch, I hope im the captain this year' so she tryed saying 'Hey sweetie, I hope your captain too and pick me on your team.'Harry looked shocked and gave a big smile and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I knew you could do it honey and don't worry you will most likely make the team, because look you were better than Bill was and hes good at quidditch" said Harry.  
  
They spent their last 30 minutes talking and doing other things. At 3:00 Harry took her hand and said "should we head back and meet the others."  
  
"Ya lets go" she said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Ron's POV

Ron walked back to the small little fast food restaurant where he met Ash before and was gonna meet her again. When he got there he saw her smiling and said "Hey Ash."  
  
"Hey Ron, your like 5 minutes late" said Ash.  
  
"Ya Im sorry I was having a conversation with Harry and everyone else" explained Ron.  
  
"Oh thats ok, by the way why didn't you bring Harry and his girlfriend with you, I wouldn't mind getting to know them better" she told him.  
  
"Oh, well, They kinda had a bad time last intermission so I figured they would want some more alone time but I can ask them to come next time" said Ron.  
  
"Thats fine" said Ash. Then out of nowhere she said "Ron, do you like me?"  
  
"Er-ya I do" replied Ron.  
  
"As more than a friend?" she asked.   
  
"Er-I dunno, I Er-dont really know you much yet" said Ron.  
  
"Its okay if you do because I like you as more than a friend" Ash said.  
  
"Really? You do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ya I do and Im not joking" said Ash.   
  
"Well then maybe the two of us should give it a try then, huh?" said Ron smiling and lightly blushing.  
  
"Ya maybe we should" she said and leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he returned it. Then next thing you know Fred & George walked by them.  
  
"Hey its Ron and hes kissing some girl, looks like hes got himself a girlfriend" said Fred.  
  
"Ya a good looking one too" said George.  
  
Ron quickly pulled away from the kiss and blushed furiously. "So are you gonna introduce us then Ron?"  
  
"Ah, ya, Ash these are two of my brothers, Fred & George, they run the joke shop Weasleys Wizards Wheezes, and Fred and George this is Ash, she just moved here and is going to Hogwarts this year" explained Ron.  
  
The rest of the time was spent talking and doing other things and they walked around the venues and ran into Dean and Seamus,Cho Chang and unfortunatly Proffesor Snape and said their good-byes and departed.

Everyone met back at the gate and this time everyone was happy.  
  
"Hey everyone, you will never believe what Fred and I saw, Ron and some girl named Ash or somethin kissing!" exclaimed George.  
  
"What, but Ron you just met her today!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"So we have alot in common and both like each other, so were gonna try it for now" said Ron.  
  
"Aighta go Ron" said Harry.  
  
"Thanks Harry, She wants to meet everyone tonight after the competition at 7:00 by the park, thats if you guys wanna come" Said Ron.   
  
"Sure we'll come Ron" said Hermione.  
  
"Ya Fred & I will too I think I'll ask Julie if she wants to come, if that alright with you Fred" said George.  
  
"Thats fine with me" Fred answered.  
  
"Awesome" said Ron.  
  
"Hey kids you better get in here the competition starting in like 2 minutes" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Okay Dad, and were not kids were done school now" said Fred.  
  
Once they took their seats they heard Bagman again yelling "Welcome back again Witches and Wizards and we are just ready to start or last round of the day with only 2 matches.""In ring 1, Germany's Ginger Brown! vs. Bulgaria's Alexsander Dackaroff! And in ring 2! England's! Lesley McKenna! and the crowd went wild before he could speak again and when it stopped he said vs. France's Cygnus White!" There was a small crowd of French people applauding but nothing compared to England.

The whistle was blown and the matches started. Harry wasn't even watching the other match he was too interested in watching Lesley McKenna of England. The match started off with Lesley acting quickly by using petrificus totalus and the rench girl couldn't move and was on the ground for the time limit and lost in a record breaking time. The English crowd erupted in cheers and Harry thouht his eardrums were going to explode. Over in the other ring it looked like the Krum look alike was going to win but the German hit him surprisingly with a spell that almost knocked him out of the circle but he got up but was too slow and was hit again by another spell and was thrown way out of the circle. The German crowd sounded like they were whispering because they weren't heard because the English crowd was still buzzing from the previous match.  
  
"Those were awesome matches!" said Harry.  
  
"Ya they were" said Ron.  
  
"I have 2 important announcements to make before you leave, for one there will be a ticket drawn at the end of tomorrows matches and the winner will duel with the winner of this years competition as long as they are a first year in school or above.""And second of I would like to say that electronic things will appear in front of you when I am done speaking and you will choose your favorite match of the day and the competitors in that match will recieve 200 galleons!"  
  
Not a second later the electronic thing appeared in front of Harry giving him 8 choices  
  
_Spain [Alejandra Campos]  
vs Brazil [Maximillian Jameson]  
  
United States [Tabba]  
vs Mexico [Nina Mitra]  
  
Canada [Sport Walker]  
vs China [Myles Diffenbache]  
  
Australia [Starshine]  
vs Peru [Carolina Agama]  
  
Sweden [Crystal Netra]  
vs Japan [Shoraku Ryusaki]   
  
Italy [Fiorenza Erdely]  
vs Romania [Ivan Haremza]   
  
Germany [Ginger Brown]  
vs Bulgaria [Alexsander Dackaroff]   
  
France [Cygnus White]  
vs England [Lesley McKenna]_   
  
Harry chose the France vs. England match because it broke a record.


	4. The Dream that Worried Them

**Chapter 4**

"And the results are in!" shouted Bagman.  
  
Then fiery words started appearing in the middle of the stadium that said:  
  
England/France 57  
Canada/China 10  
Germany/Bulgaria 9  
Sweden/Japan 8  
Italy/Romania 7  
United States/Mexico 5  
Australia/Peru 2  
Spain/Brazil 2  
  
"And with a whopping 57, from England, Lesley McKenna! And from France, Cygnus White!" screamed Bagman over top of all the cheers from the English and French crowds. The two girls walked to the middle of the stadium and shook Cornelius Fudge's hand and received their 200 galleons and had a picture taken for the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Geese, the girl lost and she's getting 200 galleons! Said Ron. "When you get the snitch and win you don't even get 1 galleon."  
  
"Ya, but I don't need it" said Harry.  
  
"Well, everyone ready to go back by the time we get there it will be time to start cooking dinner," said Mr Weasley.  
  
Once they got back and started eating it was a time he wished Mrs Weasley was here because Mr Weasley wasn't a very good cooker, the hamburger patties were burnt.  
  
After dinner they played some wizards chess in which Ron beat everyone and was champion. At 6:45 Ron said "Is everybody ready to go to the park and meet Ash?"  
  
"Ya were coming," said Hermione.

It was hard to convince Mr Weasley to let them go but since Fred & George were adults now he gave in.

They met Ash who was smiling and gave Ron a hug and kiss.  
  
"I've met all of you except for the girl with Fred & George" said Ash.  
  
"Oh, my name's Julie, Im Fred's girlfriend, nice to meet ya," said Julie.  
  
Fred and George provided music in which they called rock music. They had a karaoke thing going and Harry and Ron sung a Green Day song that they never heard of and didn't know.  
  
Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone no doubt about it  
  
Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid  
Or am I just stoned  
  
I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing her down  
  
Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid  
Or am I just stoned  
  
Grasping to control  
So I better hold on  
  
Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid  
Or am I just stoned  
  
Harry and Ron weren't really good at singing but they had fun trying to. Harry also sang with Hermione, Ron and Ash sang, Fred & George and then all 8 of them sang Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park.

After that they said their goodbyes to Ash and headed back because they were almost past the allotted time Mr Weasley given them and arrived not a minute late or a minute early.  
  
"She's a nice girl, Ron done really well," said Harry.  
  
"Ya she's seems perfect for you and she fits in perfect with us, It will be nice to have another girl hanging with us" said Hermione.  
  
By now it was 9:30 and they decided to play a new game Fred & George invented that involved cards that Harry had seen in the muggles world but these ones were different the faces on them were famous witches and wizards that Fred & George used from Chocolate Frogs. The game was like the muggle version of war except that a 2 could beat an 8 because the cards shouted out spells and one of the cards would fall down. Harry was playing with Ron, Ginny was playing Hermione and Fred & George were playing it was quite fun but unfortunately he lost to Ron but thought it was quite fun. At 11:00 Mr Weasley told them it was time to go to bed and the twins left for the other tent and Harry gave Hermione a kiss and said goodnight to her and went to his and Ron's room.  
  
"Goodnight Ron" said Harry.  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
It wasn't that difficult for Harry to fall asleep but after what he saw in his dream he wish he hadn't.

_It was a dimly lit room and he heard a cold voice that said, "I see Lucius you did not succeed in what you were ordered too do now why was that?" He immediately recognized the voice as Voldemort's and he heard Lucius respond "No, im so sorry sir but I just couldn't get her on her own, Potter was always there and there were lots of wizards and witches always around her."  
  
"Well Lucius is that what I ordered did I directly say capture her when she is not alone?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"No sir you didn't you simply said capture the girl and bring her to me" said Lucius.  
  
"Exactly and since you failed you will be punished" Voldemort said. "CRUCIO!" he screamed.  
  
Harry saw Malfoy screaming in pain and he looked like he wanted to die like his whole body was on fire and then Voldemort stopped.  
  
"Im sorry sir but during the first intermission I was embarrassed by my son who will most likely be sent to jail because he was a fool and tried to kill the girl" said Lucius.  
  
"WHAT! HE TRIED TO KILL HER! I SIMPLY SAID TO BRING HER HEAR NOT KILL HER!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
"Im sorry sir but my son was offended by being called a death eater," pleaded Lucius. "Don't hurt him."  
  
"You're telling me he was offended by being called a death eater! None of my faithful servants are to be offended by being called what they are! Tell your son he will never be allowed to be called my servant he will be put in Azkaban I will not protect people who disobey orders!" shouted Voldemort.  
  
"Yes master" said Lucius.  
  
"Now you will capture the girl tomorrow if Potter is around or not, what will Potter do to stop you if you don't succeed you will be killed!" shouted Voldemort. It started to get very light and Harry realized he had woken up.  
  
_His scar was hurting so badly he thought his head was gonna explode but it soonly went away and Harry was shaking badly after what he had seen.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look pale and your body's shaking like crazy," said Ron.

"Ron I had another dream but it was true, I saw Voldemort and he was talking to Lucius and criticizing him about not capturing Hermione and he said if he failed today Voldemort would kill him" said Harry.

"Harry that's awful, but what are we supposed to do?" asked Ron who had a look of horror on his face.

"I dunno Ron, were just gonna have to have a lot of people around her at all times so at intermissions don't go with Ash alone bring her with us and we will have Fred & George around too so if something happens were all there to help" said Harry.

"Ok" said Ron.

"Oh and Ron I never told you this before, well actually we just found out yesterday but Hermione and I have a telepathic connection so if something goes wrong and we don't know were each other are we can talk in each others minds as if we were right beside each other" said Harry.

"Wow that's amazing Harry so if she's captured we can find out where she is and just go there and save her Harry? Asked Ron.

"Ya but I don't know if we can talk to each other yet from far away yet though, actually im gonna try right now, wait" said Harry

Harry concentrated hard on getting into her mind and said "hey honey, are you awake yet?"

After about 5 seconds he heard "yes I am sweetie im out in the living room area reading why?" she asked.

"Oh, honey I was just testing something because I was talking to Ron I will be out shortly and explain more" he said.

"Ok sweetie" she said.

"Does it work?" interrupted Ron.

"Yes she's out there reading right now," said Harry.

Harry got dressed and went outside to the living room area, he thought it was weird that a small tent could look like a small house inside but that's what magic is like he thought.

As soon as Hermione saw him she asked, "what's wrong honey you looked worried?"

"Er-I don't really want to tell you this but since you want me too and can easily by reading my mind I will tell you, I – I had another real dream about Voldemort and he said if Lucius doesn't capture you today he will kill him so I think you and I should stay here and not go to the competition anymore" said Harry.

"No Harry, that makes me easier bait, don't be stupid that's what Voldemort what's you to do, he wants you to be worried so you are alone with me and not with a hundred thousand witches and wizards, Voldemort knows that you have these dreams, Im not quite sure Harry but I think maybe that he gives you the dreams on purpose, he does it so you fall for his tricks" said Hermione.

"Ok so we will go but we are not going out during intermissions it makes it easier" said Harry.

"No Harry, it makes it harder think about it everybody leaves during intermission so we can blend in with them and lose him easily" explained Hermione.

"What would we ever do without you Hermione, if it wasn't for you I think Voldemort would have killed me by now, well I know I have escaped him myself all the time but you are the one that taught me most of the stuff I used" said Harry.

Hermione was blushing but gave him a kiss on the lips.

By the time he was done showering it was 9:30 and Mr Weasley was up and getting breakfast ready so they ate and then played that card game with Fred & George that they called 'Magic War'. That took them to 11:00 and then they headed through the forest towards the stadium and took their seats. Once again Harry saw a pamphlet in front of him that read:

**Welcome to the Quarter Final Rounds 'A' and 'B', Here are Todays Matchups.** **A Division**

Sweden Crystal Netra 

_**Vs 11:30**_

_**Peru Caroline Agama**_

_**Canada Sport Walker**_

_**Vs 1:30**_

_**United States Tabba**_

_**England Lesley McKenna**_

_**Vs 1:30**_

_**Germany Ginger Brown**_

_**Spain Alejandra Campos**_

_**Vs 3:30**_

_**Romania Ivan Haremza**_

_**B Division**_

_**France Cygnus White**_

_**Vs 11:30**_

_**Australia Starshine**_

_**China Myles Diffenbache**_

_**Vs 11:30**_

_**Brazil Maximillian Jameson**_

_**Mexico Nina Mitra**_

_**Vs 1:30**_

_**Bulgaria Alexsander Dackaroff**_

_**Japan Shoraku Ryusaki**_

_**Vs 3:30**_

_**Italy Fiorenza Erdely**_

"Once again welcome back, witches and wizards! I am glad to present you our first round competitors! In the 'A' Division we have one match which will be in ring 1, Sweden vs. Peru! We also have 2 games in the 'B' Division which will be in ring 2, France vs. Australia and ring 3, China vs. Brazil!" shouted Bagman.

"3...2...1...And the whistle is blown and the games have begun" he shouted again.

In ring 1 Sweden was off to a good start but wasn't getting anywhere close to winning and in ring 2 France was dominating but Australia was holding their own and coming up with counter-curses but it looked like Starshine was gonna have to come up with a really quick move to save herself and have any chance at winning. Over in ring 3 however it was a very heated battle and there was nobody that seemed to be winning it was very close.

"These are some good matches" said Harry. "I hope I get chosen to battle the winner, or atleast one of us does."

"Ya, I hope so too, I think you could probably beat them Harry, you've been in worse situations then they have, if you can escape from Voldemort all those times alive then this person would be nothing" said Hermione.

"Maybe but remember the 2 reasons why I escaped Voldemort were because of luck and you" said Harry.

"What, Harry I was never with you most of those times and it was not luck!" said Hermione in a angry voice. "Give yourself credit for once Harry."

"Ok so most of it wasn't luck but it was because of you, I mean you taught me things I would never have learned by my own or with Ron's help, your so smart" explained Harry.

"What, mate I heard my name" said Ron with a confused look on his face.

"It was nothing Ron just watch the competition" said Hermione.

"Ok, whatever" said Ron.

"Harry, I love you your the sweetest person ever" she said as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

When Harry started watching again he was surprised to see that the Australian had turned the tables and was in position to finish the French girl off. Surprisingly though White from France was able to keep a foot in the ring an threw another stunning spell Harry hadn't heard of before and caught Starshine off guard and defeated her and the French crowd erupted and Harry thought maybe Fleur Delacour and her sister were here.

"Hey, Ron do you reckon that Fleur and her sister are here from France?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, I would think they would, I am surprised that Fleur isn't representing France" said Ron.

"Ya im surprised to" said Harry.

In ring 1, Sweden finished Peru off with 'Expelliarmus' and the Swedish crowd went nuts. In ring 3 after 25 long minutes the Brazilian used 'Wingardium leviosa' and levitated the Chinese guy out of the ring and he was not able to break the levitation charm quick enough and the very small Brazilian crowd went wild.

"Wow that's the first time someone used that charm, its quite effective in a match like this and harmless, very smart move" said Hermione.

"I know you could use smarter moves than that Hermione, you know every curse and charm there is to use on someone" said Harry.

Hermione was slightly blushing but said "Thank you Harry, your so sweet."

It was now intermission and Harry was starting to worry about Lucius Malfoy and it seemed that Hermione could tell.

"What's wrong Harry? Asked Hermione.

"Nothing, Im just worrying about Lucius Malfoy" said Harry.

They walked around with everybody except Mr Weasley and Charlie who went to do some business but Bill joined them and so did Ash and Julie. They stopped at some different stores and found a betting booth. Harry bet that England would win in 10-15 minutes and he bet 25 galleons and told Hermione if he wins he's putting it toward a birthday or Christmas gift.

"I know I've told you this a lot but you are so sweet Harry, and I love you so much," said Hermione.

"Yes and I love you too" he said as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"So Ginny who is this boyfriend you were gonna tell us about" asked Harry.

She was blushing and said, "Im not telling, you will eventually meet him, but you don't know him."

"Then just tell us then Ginny, if we don't know him what's the difference," said Hermione.

"Ok, his name is Simon Berkeley, he's a 5th year in Hufflepuff" said Ginny.

"Ya, your rite I don't know him" said Harry.

It turned out that know one did which made Ginny quite happy. Harry was surprised too that it was 25 minutes until the next intermission and there was no sign of Lucius so he figured there plan was working. Then just after he thought that as he was holding Hermione's hand he was tugged hard and noticed it was because Lucius started dragging Hermione and Harry shouted and Fred, George, Julie and Bill all shouted curses at Malfoy and he was thrown back and looked like he was knocked unconscious and they all walked fastly away back to their seats in time for the start of the next round.

Bagman announced that the matches would be Canada vs. US and England vs. Germany in A Division and in B Division was Mexico vs. Bulgaria. The whistle had blown and the matches started and Canada and USA were having a great match in ring 1 and it was going nowhere but in ring 2 however England was kicking major ss and had won in 6 minutes! There were huge cheers that made Harry think his eardrums were seriously gonna pop, but thankfully they didn't.

In ring 3 though the two duelers did not pay attention to the crowd and continued on with their duel and the most shocking thing of the competition happened, Dackaroff from Bulgaria shouted 'IMPERIO!' and made the Mexican girl Nina to walk right out of the ring. The crowd was horror-struck and there were a lot of rude comments shouted.

"We have just been informed from the judges that Alexsander Dackaroff has been disqualified from the competition for using an illegal curse and will be charged and if he ever uses an illegal curse again he will be put in Azkaban" shouted Bagman.

"That dirty bastard!" yelled Ron.

Meanwhile the other match had been stopped and restarted after the delay and not including the time limit it set a record of 52 minutes for a duel and the Canadian had come off on top and there were cheers all over. As soon as it was over they walked outside to see Lucius Malfoy still on the floor unconscious and the Harry's major worries were over and best of all Voldemort was probably going to kill Lucius, but the major thing was that he was thinking was how did Lucius avoid being caught and put into Azkaban? He remembers Lucius and a bunch of others were held captive for the Ministry but obviously they escaped.

"Hey Ron, what happened to Lucius I thought he was caught in the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry.

"Oh unfortunately him and the other death eaters managed to escape before ministry wizards were able to capture them" said Ron.

"That's awful, how did they manage to escape? Dumbledore had them all tied up by ropes I don't understand" said Harry.

"My guess is Voldemort helped them get back but I have no idea how he would have done it" said Hermione.

After about 15 minutes into the intermission a group of 4 girls who liked quadruplets came over and they all said at once "Hey your Harry Potter aren't you!"

"Yes I am, who would you be" be said.

"I am Renee Debarberak and these are my three sisters, Rajah, Rivia and Rivera, were new here we just moved and we will be going to Hogwarts this year" said Renee.

Renee had real long black hair wih blue tips and it was straight with two braids in front of her face and she had deep ocean blue eyes that were almond shape and she was a bit short. The other three looked almost the same but Rajah had red tips and her hair was in a ponytail, Rivia had purple tips and her hair was in a ponytail and Rivera had gold tips and straight hair.

"Well its nice to meet you all" said Harry. He could tell that the girl named Renee was taking quick glances at him and Harry soon realized that she probably liked him and he thought that Hermione realized to because she was giving Renee an evil glare.

"Ya, well Im Ron Weasley and this is my girlfriend Ash by the way and my sister Ginny and my two brothers Fred & George" said Ron.

"And Im Hermione Granger, and I am Harry's girlfriend by the way" she said in a cold matter of fact voice that stopped Renee from looking at Harry. He thought she did look very beautiful but he knew that he had Hermione and he didn't even know Renee yet so he knew Hermione wouldn't have to worry about anything she was his and nothing would break the two of them up. OR WILL IT?

It turned out that the four of them were getting along really well with Ash and Harry could tell that Renee still liked him but he brushed it off and thought that she only liked him because he was famous and when she really found out who he was she wouldn't like him anymore.

After about 10 minutes of talking Harry heard someone yell down the hall "Hey Hermione, its me, Silver!"

"Uggh Hermione, who is Silver?" asked Ron.

"Oh, she's one of my cousins that I don't think I have ever mentioned before" she said.

Silver was about 5'4, skinny and had long solid silver hair and silver eyes with a silver outline.

"Hey Silver how are you?" asked Hermione.

"Im fine" she said.

"So is this that hot guy from school you were talking about" Silver said pointing towards Harry.

"Yeah it is" she said blushing.

"You never told me that he was Harry Potter though! I can't believe you are going out with someone tht famous!" she said.

"Well its not like he's that famous" said Hermione who was really blushing know.

"You are right though he is really hot" she said.

It turned out that Silver was just starting Hogwarts this year and she turned out to be an interesting person. They talked for a bit then went back to their seats for the last round.


End file.
